El regreso de Iris Capitulo1 Reconciliacion
by Axel-Light
Summary: una historia situada mucho tiempo después de los eventos del x8… pero… ¿ Cómo es que Iris esta en ese plano temporal ? hay una buena razón para ello que lo explico en el mismo fic en donde trato de aprovechar todos los recursos de las sagas X4 al X8 con el fin de que la trama y los elementos mostrados se ajusten y respeten lo más posible el canon y así darles una buena historia


En algún lugar del universo el solitario cuerpo sin vida de una reploide vaga sin rumbo. Ojos opacos, mirada perdida, inercia total y por sobretodo una gélida apariencia.  
Es difícil imaginar que alguna vez aquel cuerpo inerte haya albergado a un ser tan lleno de vida, alegre, con muchos sueños y esperanzas idealizadas que quizás algún día con mucho, mucho esfuerzo pudieran ser realidad… algo que deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero la realidad ahora es otra… aquellos sueños utópicos se han truncado para siempre o al menos es lo que se pensaría si no fuese por aquel sujeto que repentinamente apareció en frente del cuerpo sin vida de aquella reploide.

Aquel curioso la observó por unos segundos solo para que luego la tome en brazos y acto seguido emitiera un aura morada.  
Con aquella reploide en brazos aquel sujeto se adentró a las profundidades del universo y simplemente se perdió entre la inmensidad…  
Puede que esto signifique alguna esperanza para aquella reploide después de todo alguien al parecer tiene una buena razón para recogerla siendo ella algo que se puede considerar como basura espacial, como los que se encontraban en las proximidades, los restos de una estación espacial que una vez se conoció como Final-Weapon.

Sea cual fuese la intención de aquel sujeto queda como una incógnita, pero algo es seguro aquel sujeto tenía un increíble parecido con Zero.

Capitulo 1. Reconciliación.

Transcurren los días, meses y años, parece que las interminables batallas entre Hunters y Mavericks comienzan a llegar a un punto final… Sigma no ha dado señal alguna de vida tras su última derrota en la Luna y ya ha transcurrido mucho tiempo.  
Las facciones Mavericks más peligrosas han ido cayendo a consecuencia de la desorganización, es evidente que no operan igual sin un gran líder como lo fue Sigma.  
Así que poco a poco y al fin en muchas décadas se está logrando algo tan añorado por todos, un ambiente de paz que crece a razón que el terrorismo Maverick cae de picada…  
Pero a pesar que todo vaya en tan buen camino a un es requerida la ayuda de nuestros héroes de siempre X y Zero, que implacables pelean contra los resegados Mavericks.  
Hombro a hombro enfrentan las adversidades como los camaradas leales que son, protegiéndose entre ellos y compartiendo como hermanos cada gratificante victoria tras una dura batalla y como era de esperarse una vez más han salvado el día.  
X al fin comprende que todo el esfuerzo que imprimió durante todos estos años comienza a dar frutos que saltan a la vista y él en mucho tiempo va recobrando aquella actitud positiva e imbatible ante las cosas.

Pero… es una pena que el más joven de los Hunters sea incapaz de ver los logros. Axl aun permanece en estado de coma a raíz de la última batalla que tuvo lugar en el palacio de Sigma, no existe alguna explicación para que Axl sigua inmerso en un sueño eterno, a pesar que sus heridas corporales hayan sanado en su totalidad pero hasta ahora es todo un misterio lo que esté pasando en su mente. Axl pasa sus días postrado en una capsula de reposo al cuidado de Cinnamon quien día tras día realiza exhaustivos exámenes para encontrar la forma de despertar a Axl.  
Desafortunadamente todo parece inútil la pequeña Cinnamon no puede dejar de sentirse mal al ver que todas las técnicas medicas que ha empleado hasta hoy con extrema eficiencia en otros casos, no sirvan de nada con Axl.  
Ella sigue tratando de reanimarlo pero la incertidumbre y preocupación inundan su ser… después de todo Cinnamon ya ha usado como último recurso un procedimiento tan complicado como peligroso, en el cual literalmente es capaz de navegar entre las memorias y bloques mentales de Axl a fin de encontrar el factor responsable que mantenga durmiendo a Axl de manera permanente.

Quizás la prolongada exploración mental le permitió a ella conocerlo muy a fondo como si se tratase de un amigo de siempre… y quién sabe si también dio lugar para el desarrollo de algún tipo de empatía hacia él…

Bien es un nuevo día en los cuarteles de los Mavericks Hunters y todo parece estar bien X y Zero pasan la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando aunque lo correcto sería decir "jugando" a juzgar por la forma como se toman esta actividad en estos días, siempre compitiendo por ver quién logra la puntuación más alta, es una buena manera de pasar el rato después de todo ahora muy rara vez son llamados a alguna misión de importancia hasta ahora…

Repentinamente se produjo un estallido en el interior de las instalaciones de los cuarteles de los Mavericks Hunters, en el área de recuperación en donde Axl se encontraba, Cinnamon quien había salido un momento del área de recuperación en busca de algunos suministros, volvió de inmediato al área de recuperación solo para darse con la sorpresa que Axl había desaparecido…  
Y fue entonces que las alarmas de emergencia no tardaron en sonar y el cuartel entró en estado de alerta, por otro lado y para sorpresa de propios y extraños un reploide de color blanco aparecía y desaparecía y es un hecho que tiene importancia ya que en más de un avistamiento aquel reploide fue logrado ser identificado como Axl…

Han transcurrido un par de horas desde el estallido en la sala de recuperación y la desaparición de Axl, como era de esperarse varios informes sobre el caso ya habían sido remitidos y pronto todos los que se encontraban en la sala de mando se enterarían de lo que realmente pasó, para tal caso Alía comentaría un resumen de lo sucedido.

–Según el informe no hay muchos daños materiales en el área de recuperación solo la pérdida de uno de los generadores auxiliares de poder que tras examinar sus restos determinamos que fue usado como arma explosiva al ser sobrecargada y posiblemente lanzada contra uno de los muros de la instalación, creando un forado producto de la explosión del artefacto –dijo Alia.  
–Pero… entonces ¿Qué hay de Axl? –dijo X.  
–Apenas hay algunos registros de las cámaras de seguridad, el testimonio de algunas personas que aseguran a ver visto a un reploide de color blanco con las características de Axl –dijo Alia.

Y con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha Alía cambio las opciones del panel holográfico que se proyectaba desde su mano izquierda. El panel que hasta hace un momento solo mostraba texto cambió a una carpeta que mostraba ficheros de video, entonces Alía selecciono con su dedo índice uno de los videos y lo puso en reproducción.

–Observen –dijo Alia.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver a Axl corriendo ágilmente, y apenas siendo captado por el lente de la cámara de seguridad.

–Es Axl no hay duda alguna de ello –dijo Zero.  
–Eso es lo que creemos, según el informe médico de Cinnamon, Axl no ha presentado actividad sináptica de mayor relevancia desde que fue internado en la sala de recuperación, por lo que no existe una explicación para el repentino despertad de Axl. Por otro lado también se nos fue remitido otros informes, los cuales tienen la información de los lugares en donde fue visto Axl por última vez –dijo Alia.

Alía volvió a cambiar las opciones del panel holográfico, esta vez mostró lo que sería un plano urbano.

–Axl fue visto por última vez en estos dos puntos –dijo Zero.

X y Zero algo sorprendidos observaron…

–Axl no pudo estar en dos sitios muy distantes a la vez, tuvo que haber usado alguna red de satélites para teletransportarse –dijo X.  
–accedimos a las bases de datos de los satélites que cubrían esas áreas a la hora que se reportaron los últimos avistamientos –dijo Layer.  
– y ¿Descubrieron algo interesante? –preguntó Zero.  
–Según el historial de los satélites involucrados, hubo un inusual tráfico de reploides teletransportandose a diferentes puntos, en un intervalo de 8 minutos. Pero tras la recolección de otras evidencias creemos que solo fue obra de Axl utilizando su habilidad de copia, para poder hacerse pasar por otros reploides e encubrir su paradero –dijo Layer.  
– De cualquier modo tras analizar toda la evidencia y según nuestros cálculos, estimamos que existe una alta probabilidad de que estos sean los puntos en donde posiblemente sea el paradero de Axl –dijo Alia mientras apuntaba con su dedo índice las locaciones mostradas en su panel holográfico.  
–entonces no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que ubicar a Axl y averiguar qué es lo que le sucede –dijo X.  
–En unos segundos se les proporcionará las coordenadas de los puntos designados. X tu iras al punto uno, el lugar a donde vas es un aeropuerto civil que está en las inmediaciones de la ciudad, el lugar es amplio y abierto por lo que podrás usar grandes descargas plasma sí es necesario –dijo Alia.  
– ¡Recibido! –dijo X.  
–Zero tu iras al punto dos, el lugar es un conjunto de bodegas abandonadas en el distrito C-19. Los interiores de dichas instalaciones son muy reducidos, debido en parte al desorden imperante y a la gran cantidad de contenedores vacios o con mercadería defectuosa, confío que tu habilidad para moverte en cualquier terreno sin dificultad haga de tu tarea de inspección sencilla de realizar –dijo Alia.  
– Dadlo por hecho –dijo Zero.  
– Eso es todo –dijo Alia.  
– Buena suerte chicos –dijo Layer.  
– Andando X –dijo Zero.

De este modo X y Zero recibieron las coordenadas de su objetivo y partieron hacia sus respectivos destinos, la misión era simple traer de vuelta a Axl y descubrir que es lo que le estaba pasando.  
Instantes más tarde Zero llegó a su destino, aquel conjunto de bodegas abandonadas. Repentinamente sintió algo extraño una especie de atracción que lo guiaba hacia algún lugar en específico.

– ¿Qué demonios es esto? –se preguntó a si mismo Zero.

Zero no comprendería que era aquella sensación que lo guiaba, sin embargo y por extraño que le pareciese había algo muy familiar en ella…  
Siguiendo aquella sensación Zero terminó en los interiores de una de las bodegas y fue entonces cuando sucedió…  
En esos precisos instantes Zero observó una escena que lo dejaría completamente frio y atónito…  
Él no podía creer lo que veía, era nada más y nada menos que Iris pero tenía la mirada perdida y totalmente opaca y no era solo eso además estaba en compañía de otro sujeto con quien tenía los brazos apoyados y la cabeza recostada su pecho. Aquel sujeto era idéntico a Zero excepto por el color de armadura que era de tonalidades moradas.

– ¿Nightmare…? –exclamó Zero.

Pero suave y pausadamente los labios de Iris pronunciaron algo…

– Zero… –dijo Iris.  
– ¡Iris! –exclamó Zero.  
– Te estábamos esperando… –dijo Nightmare Zero.  
– ¿tu?… pero esto es imposible… ¡¿Qué haces con ella?! – exclamó Zero.  
– Pero sabes bien que ella nos pertenece, porque yo soy tú… – dijo Nightmare Zero.  
– ¡¿Qué?!– exclamó Zero.  
– ¿sabes? debó darte las gracias por liberarme aquella vez mientras escapabas y te lamentabas como una nena por ella… fue en ese entonces cuando salí por primera vez de ti y tenia conmigo todo ese deseo de traerla de vuelta como fuese posible… y con el pasar de los años te ibas desasiendo de mí poco a poco e inconscientemente y yo al mismo tiempo me volvía mas y mas fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para hacerte frente como es debido. Es interesante como juega el destino al poner en mi camino a un tipo como Gate quien termino por crear una existencia para mí aunque imperfecta a la cual pude asociarme sin problemas.  
De cualquier modo algo que me causó gracia de tu parte en los últimos años es que incluso trataste de hibernar en un patético intento para sacarme de ti, ¿tanto me odiabas para no darte cuenta que era yo el que te dejaba como un cascaron hueco?– dijo Nightmare Zero.  
– entonces tu… – dijo Zero.  
– te has vuelto blando y compasivo ya no queda nada de aquel Zero que nació por primera vez en cambio yo soy esencia pura… incluso una parte de mi vivía en aquel idiota de sigma… – dijo Nightmare Zero.  
– Solo dices puras estupideces, estoy conforme de que las cosas se hayan dado de esa manera y que hoy sea la persona que soy ahora… no hubiese querido nacer para ser una escoria mas en el mundo… – dijo Zero.  
– solo confirmas lo inútil que te has vuelto… la razón por la que te traje aquí es porque a un me puedes servir para algo… –dijo Nightmare Zero.

Entonces Nightmare Zero sujetó y abrazo a Iris y acto seguido paso sus dedos por los labios de Iris…

– ella necesita algo que tú tienes para que finalmente se recupere… ¡TU VIDA! – exclamó Nightmare Zero.

Repentinamente Nightmare Zero se lanzó al ataque y Zero antes que pudiese sacar su sable fue impactado por un disparo que le hirió la mano derecha en donde ya sostenía la empuñadura de su espada… aquel sujeto idéntico a Zero aprovechó la situación y le asestó un corte profundo en el pecho cuando Zero bajo la guardia, por el inesperado disparo.  
– a… ¡arght!… ¡aaaarght!... – gritaba con gran dolor Zero.  
– ¡Joder no te metas en esto sí no quieres terminar igual o peor que mi congénere!… en adelante me ocupare yo mismo y te lo repito otra vez… ¡no le vuelvas a disparar! –dijo Nightmare Zero.

Y de entre las tinieblas salió Axl quien aun mantenía una apariencia blanca en su armadura.  
–De acuerdo, lo hice por precaución, ellos ya destruyeron mi cuerpo una vez así que sé de lo que son capaces estos tipos – dijo Axl.  
– ¿Axl?... no… ¡¿quién eres?! – exclamó Zero.  
– Los hunters son unos idiotas de verdad, dejaron que conservase este nuevo cuerpo – dijo Axl.  
– tu... – dijo Zero.  
– de algún modo todo salió bien… gracias a este sujeto vi la oportunidad perfecta para despertar tras sentir que una esencia parecida a la de Sigma estaba en mucha actividad aunque la verdad este sujeto no puede compararse con el inútil de Sigma– dijo Axl.  
– Tú... no eres Axl… – dijo Zero.  
– ¡exacto! Y quizás el nunca más vuelva a verlo… Ahora solo necesitamos extraer una esencia de cualquier reploide, formatear su polaridad y crear una esencia totalmente nueva – dijo Axl.  
– Y así traer por completo a mi amada Iris… – dijo Nightmare Zero.  
– es un buen desenlace ¿verdad? Zero, darás la vida por tu amada…y sin ti en el camino destruiremo los demás y así con mi nuevo aliado forjaremos un nuevo imperio – dijo Axl.  
– como debió ser desde el principio, ¡conquistarlo todo! – exclamó Nightmare Zero.

Zero se tomaba el pecho con la mano izquierda a fin de cubrir el enorme corte profundo que tenia, pero poco a poco la debilidad le ganaba.  
– ¿co… como… puede… estar pasando… esto?... ¡Arght!... ¡cabronazo!… – balbuceaba adoloridamente Zero.

Por la mente de Zero pasaban cosas como "bastó un solo ataque para dejarme en tan pésimas condiciones…. ¡¿Maldición que hare?!". Sin duda alguna él estaba en serias dificultades, con una mano derecha inutilizada y un corte muy profundo en el pecho que poco a poco lo estaba matando.  
Pronto se dio cuenta que ¡No habían opciones! Mas que escapara de allí cuanto antes y ya estaba decidido a hacerlo pero algo falló terriblemente. Zero quien apenas se mantenía en pie repentinamente se desplomó.

– ¡Arght!… – balbuceaba adoloridamente Zero.

Zero en su agonía comprendió que el daño que recibió era más grande de lo que había imaginado y la mayoría de sus sistemas dejaron de funcionar correctamente, incluido el de teletransportacion.

– ¡eres patético verdad maldición! ¡No puede ser que yo provenga de ti!…– exclamó Nightmare Zero.

Y sin poder mediar alguna palabra mas, Zero perdió el conocimiento y quedo tendido en el suelo.  
Pronto todo era oscuro… Zero flotaba en la nada a la espera de que quizás la muerte lo sorprenda en su estado de inconsciencia aparente. Pronto Zero se dio cuenta que estaba inmerso en la nada…

– aquí de nuevo… recuerdo bien este limbo… mi otro yo tomaba el control cuando era finalmente derrotado… – se dijo a si mismo Zero.

Zero observó por todos lados y se dio cuenta que realmente estaba solo en la oscuridad…

– pero él ahora ya no habita en mi interior…. Supongo que ahora todo se ha terminado para mí…– se dijo a si mismo Zero.

En ese instante la sensación de estar flotando en la nada se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que Zero percibía la sensación de estar cayendo. De un momento a otro los pies de Zero tocaron el suelo y con gran sorpresa noto que su cuerpo que estaba seriamente dañado, no presentaba ningún rasguño pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era que su armadura estaba de color negro.

– En ningún momento active este modo… ¿Por qué mis sistemas reaccionan así?– se dijo a si mismo Zero.

Y en la oscuridad se escucharon unos pasos y una voz distorsionada y algo metálica de una mujer que decía "Programa del soldado perfecto finalizado" a lo cual Zero volvió la mirada en dirección a la voz y desde lo lejos pudo observar como un par de luces rojas se encendían y ardían con una intensidad inimaginable.  
El sonido de los pasos continuaba al mismo tiempo que aquellas intensas luces rojas se acercaban cada vez más a Zero. Finalmente aquellas luces rojas se acercaron lo suficiente para revelar su naturaleza completa y fue entonces que de entre las tinieblas salió Iris quien vestía un traje que se le asemejaba en diseño al que una vez llevó su hermano Coronel. Ella tenía el rostro inexpresivo y lo único que llamaba la atención eran aquellos irradiantes ojos rojos.

– ¿Iris?… – dijo Zero.

A lo que Iris con una voz distorsionada y metálica comenzó a responder.

– Es hora Zero… Es hora Zero… hoy te vas a morir… hoy te vas a morir…– dijo Iris.

Diciendo estas palabras que no reflejaban sentimiento alguno Iris saco una empuñadura y desplegó un sable de luz rojo y de inmediato se lanzo al ataque.  
Un fuerte sonido se escucho en todo el lugar producto del contacto de los sables de Luz de Iris y Zero, este ultimo apenas y tuvo tiempo para sacar el sable y defenderse del repentino ataque.  
Sin perder tiempo Zero hiso una maniobra defensiva con su sable logrando lanzar lejos a Iris y ella a su vez dio algunos movimientos acrobáticos en el aire, para luego caer de pie de una manera elegante pero fría. Zero había logrado separarse de Iris pero aun está latente la amenaza de que en cualquier momento atacará nuevamente. Con gran tristeza Zero observaba a Iris…no podía reconocerla… y solo movía su cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

– no… no… no… NO… ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Zero.

El rostro de Zero se puso pálido y ahora solo reflejaba angustia y desesperación.

– ¿Por qué otra vez? ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER HACERLO POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS TE LO RUEGO! – gritó Zero.

Iris comenzó a caminar en dirección a Zero y se detuvo un momento solo para decir algo con aquella voz distorsionada y metálica.

– Enemigo confirmado… Enemigo confirmado… sujeto Zero considerado hostil… sujeto Zero considerado hostil…– dijo Iris.

Tras escuchar las frías palabras de Iris Zero se sentía morir… no había nada de aquella Iris que una vez conoció.

– ¡YA BASTA TE LO RUEGO! – gritó Zero.  
– Iniciando modo de ejecución… iniciando modo de ejecución…– dijo Iris.

Era imposible tratar de razonar con Iris ya que todas las palabras que dice solo responden a un patrón lógico unidireccional, propio de una maquina que solo sigue sus directivas.

– Matar a Zero… matar a Zero… matar a Zero… matar a Zero…– dijo Iris.  
– Iris… – con una voz melancólica y apagada dijo Zero.

Iris se lanzo al ataque nuevamente pero ahora era distinto, su velocidad, fuerza y destreza se incrementó en seis veces. Zero apenas ponía contenerla pero la verdad era que ni siquiera quería atacarla. Zero con su gran agilidad aparecía y desaparecía en el lugar pero siempre tenía a Iris por detrás quien apenas fallaba sus cortes por pocas milésimas.  
La escena se repetía una y otra vez e Iris no paraba, mantenía una posición agresiva todo el tiempo y Zero por su parte solo se limitaba a esquivar y a contener los ataques. Pero las cosas se complicaban, por extraño que parezca a medida que pasaba el tiempo Iris seguía ganando velocidad, fuerza y destreza de manera exponencial, mientras que Zero ya era víctima del cansancio.  
Zero sabía que esto terminaría mal quiera o no y por más que lo intentase no sería capaz de llevar esta pelea por la eternidad aunque así lo desease con el fin de no volver hacerle daño a Iris.  
Con todo el dolor de su corazón Zero decidió llevar a cabo una última táctica.  
Una vez más Zero repelió a duras penas otro ataque de Iris, acto seguido dio un gran salto y se elevó por los aires a muchos metros de altura. La aparición de Iris no se hiso esperar quien ya está justo en frente de Zero a quien al fin logró asestarle un corte. Zero se dejó sin guardia intencionalmente, solo para luego tomar el brazo atacante de Iris e inmovilizarlo, rotar el ángulo de caída y dar un potente puñetazo que Zero asesto contra el torso de Iris, mandándola más rápido que el sonido contra el suelo en el cual se estrelló de manera muy violenta al punto de agrietarlo.  
Iris se puso rápidamente de pie pero de una manera aterradora… haciendo movimientos muy rígidos de brazos y piernas de manera involuntaria.  
Sin perder tiempo Zero ya estaba en frente de Iris quien aun no se recuperaba del tremendo daño de hace un momento. Zero sin mediar palabras apago su sable de luz y tiro su empuñadura muy lejos y acto seguido abrazó con mucha fuerza a Iris.  
Por un instante Zero creyó haber sentido algo mientras abrazaba a Iris, se trataba de un grito de dolor un grito inusual parecido al de alguien que está sometido a una tortura. Sea lo haya sido Zero no estaba seguro después de todo aun era presa de la desesperación y probablemente su aturdida mente le esté jugando una mala pasada.  
Zero salió de dudas al ver que el brazo de Iris comenzaba a vacilar sobre darle un golpe mientras este seguía a abrazándola.

Entonces Zero comprendió que nada había cambiado desde la última vez. Iris se estaba muriendo, debido al terrible dolor que le provocaba al ejecutar el programa del soldado perfecto. No había otra salida más que dejar que Iris haga su voluntad porque Zero no volvería a matarla por nada en este mundo… y no se lo perdonaría nunca sí lo volviese hacer…  
Iris dejó de vacilar su mano derecha y le pego un tremendo puñetazo en la cara a Zero, mandándolo a volar por los aires, logrando separarse de Zero de este modo.  
Ahora todo carecía de importancia, Zero ya no volvió a tratar de defenderse solo miraba pasivamente como Iris llenaba su cuerpo con múltiples cortes a una velocidad increíble todo mientras aun estaba por los aires. Zero estaba destrozado por dentro al punto que ningún dolor físico ya no representaba nada.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Zero cayó al suelo y presentaba múltiples cortes en todos lados, mientras que Iris descendía de los aires y una vez en tierra, sacudió su espada la cual salpico al suelo un líquido rojo como la sangre.  
Zero solo esperaba a la muerte… Iris apareció cerca de él, le todo de un brazo y lo lanzo muy alto por los aires como si de un proyectil disparado hacia arriba se tratase.  
El cuerpo de Zero alcanzó la altura máxima del lanzamiento. Repentinamente Iris apareció suspendida en el aire en apenas unos centímetros sobre Zero y entonces Iris le propino un potente puñetazo en el torso a Zero mandándolo hacia el suelo de la misma forma que Zero se lo había hecho a ella hace un momento atrás. Iris había copiado el movimiento con extrema eficiencia.

Zero se estrelló violentamente contra el suelo. Sus ojos solo contemplaban borrosamente como desde los aires Iris caía en picada en dirección a él, mientras ella sostenía con ambas manos la empuñadura de su sable rojo, con la clara intención de encajarlo en el pecho de Zero y quizás de este modo pegar el golpe de gracia.  
En esos instantes Zero solo recordaba pasajes de su vida...de algún modo aceptaba este destino…

– Adiós a todos… – con una voz apagada dijo Zero.

Finalmente Iris descendió al suelo y entró en contacto con Zero. Una luz cegadora invadió todo el lugar y un fuerte crujido se escuchó. Zero cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejo ir…  
Todo se redujo a un silencio total… no hay nada… es como si el tiempo si hubiese detenido…

Zero abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenia sobre él a Iris quien estaba sentada sobre su abdomen mientras que sus rodillas reposaban en el suelo. Él observó como Iris se mantenía quieta como una estatua, excepto por sus manos que no dejaban de temblar mientras sostenían la empuñadura de su sable rojo. Por alguna razón las manos de Iris estaban seriamente dañadas incluso expulsaban un ligero humo, como si estas se hubiesen quemado.

Zero siguió observando y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante y significativo… Iris no llego a consumar el acto…  
Falto apenas unos pocos centímetros para que la punta del sable rojo de Iris perforase el torso de Zero… es evidente que Iris desistió del mortal ataque en el último momento al punto de lastimarse a sí misma, sus pequeñas manos terminaron por absorber toda la energía ofensiva contenida en aquel ataque que estaba a punto de completar y en consecuencia sus manos se dañaron seriamente.

Lentamente el resplandor rojo del sable de Iris se desvaneció quedando solo como un simple báculo blanco.  
Lenta y temblorosamente Iris abría sus manos dejando caer su sable el cual ahora era incapaz de hacer daño alguno…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió era difícil de comprender… comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de la hasta entonces inexpresiva Iris sin embargo sus ojos aun se mantenían de un rojo incandescente.

– ¿Iris?… – dijo Zero.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos hasta que Iris comenzó a moverse por su cuenta… ella solo atino a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Zero y acto seguido ella rompió en llanto…

– no puedo hacerlo… Zero… – llorando y gimiendo dijo Iris.

La voz de Iris recuperó naturalidad…

– No sé si algún día logre perdonarte por lo que le has hecho a mi hermano… – llorando y gimiendo dijo Iris.

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió por completo a Zero.

–Pero… de algo estoy segura… – llorando y gimiendo dijo Iris.

Iris quien hasta entonces tenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Zero ocultando su rostro, volvió rápidamente su mirada hacia el rostro de Zero.  
Los ojos de Iris volvieron a ser azules aunque aun se mantenían llorosos…

–a pesar de todo… ¡TE AMO! – llorando y gimiendo dijo Iris.

Zero se quedo sin palabras… pero en su interior él rebosaba de una relativa felicidad y entonces abrazó fuertemente a Iris.

–yo también te amo… no ha pasado un solo día sin que pensara en ti… lamento profundamente lo que te hice en el pasado, no me había dado cuenta que tenía algo realmente valioso hasta que lo perdí… – dijo Zero.

Iris secó sus lágrimas y con más calma comenzó a hablar.

– Has cambiado mucho Zero… –dijo Iris.  
– Per… Perdón… por favor perdóname… soy un completo idiota por todo… mi sola existencia ha significado desgracia para todos… soy responsable directo de todos los fiascos que han ocurrido… Siempre he traído esa semilla maldita dentro de mí… –dijo Zero.  
– Lo sabía… –dijo Iris.  
– ¿He?–dijo Zero.  
– has cargado con eso tanto tiempo… pero a pesar de ello elegiste lo que querías hacer y luchar por algo que creías que en verdad valía la pena… por eso te elegí –dijo Iris.  
– Pero…–dijo Zero.  
– A pesar de esa naturaleza malvada que reprimías…–dijo Iris.

Zero no pudo dejar de entristecerse un poco…

– Pero... es que ¡incluso tú has muerto por mis propias manos!–dijo Zero.

Iris aparto su mirada de Zero y guardo silencio por algunos momentos.  
Nuevamente Iris volvió su mirada a Zero.

– pero ahora… ¿preferiste morir antes de volver a matarme, verdad?…–dijo Iris.  
– Iris…–dijo Zero.  
– ya no necesito más pruebas… y ahora sé que te puedo perdonar en parte por lo me has hecho… pero ¿tú te has perdonado a ti mismo? –dijo Iris.

E Iris miró a Zero a los ojos por un buen rato.

– estuve largo tiempo en este limbo y resistí por el deseo de despertar de nuevo algún día y decirte de que te amo.  
Me alegra que mi cuerpo incompleto este lo suficientemente cerca como para poder comunicarme contigo… Al fin comprendí mejor algunas cosas y solo quiero decirte que no es tu culpa que todo haya salido así… porque en el fondo no quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi… eso en verdad me entristece más de lo que tú te imaginas –dijo Iris.

Iris pasó sus manos suavemente por el rostro de Zero…

– gracias… gracias por todo…–dijo Zero.

Zero contemplaba la inmensa oscuridad del limbo en donde estaba en compañía de Iris quien por azares del destino logró establecer una conexión y ahora compartía esta especie de sueño con Zero en donde al parecer el tiempo es relativo. Zero sabía que esta inmersión fuera de la realidad solo significaba una cosa… su próxima muerte, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso ocurriese…

– Aun así todo ha terminado para nosotros…–dijo Zero.

A lo que Iris simplemente sonrió de una manera muy dulce y agradable.

– te dije que habías cambiado mucho ¿recuerdas?–dijo Iris.

Iris deslizo su dedo índice hasta el centro del pecho de Zero…

– Me refería a esto…–dijo Iris.

Lentamente Iris retiro su dedo y una resplandeciente luz surgía del pecho de Zero…

– tu esencia brilla como el sol ya no habita ninguna maldad en ti, hora tu corazón es tan puro… no Existe adversario a quien no puedas vencer… –dijo Iris.

Todas las heridas en el cuerpo de Zero se desvanecieron al mismo tiempo que el traje de un diseño parecido al de Coronel que traía puesto Iris volvía a su forma de siempre.  
Zero comenzó a ascender lentamente mientras todo se iba aclarando. Y de este modo Zero se iba alejado de Iris quien sola en la oscuridad tan solo alcanzo a decir:

– ¡Te quiero mucho!–dijo Iris.  
– ¡Iris!–dijo Zero.

Y una luz cegadora invadió el lugar… y fue entonces que Zero abandonó el limbo para regresar a la realidad tras recuperar la conciencia.  
Mientras tanto Nightmare Zero se disponía a dar el golpe final cuando de pronto sintió una gran presencia que sorprendió a todos…

– ¡¿Qué sucede?!–dijo Axl.

Axl se puso en alerta tras percibir una fuerte concentración de energía la cual surgía del cuerpo herido de Zero que yacía en el suelo hasta ahora.

– ¡haaaaaaaaaaahhhh!–gritó Zero.

Y una luz cegadora invadió el lugar por algunos instantes. Tras aclararse todo se pudo observar a Zero quien estaba de pie y emitía una misteriosa y poderosa aura dorada…

– vaya… esto se esta poniendo interesante… – dijo Nightmare Zero.

De este modo Zero despertó de entre las tinieblas y estaba listo para la batalla.  
Ahora nuestro héroe tendría que pelear contra su propio demonio, una dura contienda se avecina.


End file.
